You First Believed
by FabledOrange
Summary: Kairi reflects on her memories as she sits with Sora on his balcony. - Oneshot -


You First Believed

**************

Another Kingdom Hearts Sora/Kairi One-shot by A. Pikachu

Author's notes: Disclaimers first: The song 'You First Believed' is owned by Hoku, not me. KH belongs to Square and Disney, and again, not me. Let's go on forward to the real author's notes. 

***********************************************************************************

Okay. First of all, I really think that this song fit Sora & Kairi perfectly. The song was really cool, and thanks to Raei Dagger for letting me use it, since it was her idea first. Arigato, Raei-chan!

Second of all, you guys must be really sick of my one-shots. But I'm trying not to make a chaptered one because I have so many to finish! I have ideas, though…I have ideas. Third of all, please read and review this story and the following, if you have the time. And I think this could be treated as In the Middle of the Night 2.

_Midnight Air (Sora/Kairi)_

_The Paopu Fruit Incident (Sora/Kairi)_

_In the Middle of the Night (Sora/Kairi)_

Thank you, and please enjoy!

************************************************************************************

||_How many times did I pray you'd find me||_

_      ||How many wishes on a star||_

_                  ||Gazing off into the dark, dreaming I'd see your face||_

_                              ||Safe at home unafraid…captured in your embrace||_

The girl slowly opened her amethyst eyes, instantly meeting the twinkling stars up in the sky above. Once satisfied, she opened her eyes fully, now staring into the sky, thinking about the wonders of the worlds outside their own. 

Wonderland…the Coliseum…Deep Jungle…Agrabah…Atlantica…Halloween Town…Traverse Town…so many worlds she wanted to visit, yet she did not know how. Now that the Kingdom Hearts was sealed…now that the impassable walls have come back, she found no way to fulfill her wish. But somehow she found happiness, and as a shooting star passed by, she sighed contentedly. 

She opened her eyes once again, letting the twinkle of the stars invite her to gaze off. As she daydreamed about things that would never happen – or could happen, she smiled a dreamy smile to herself as she clamped a hand around an arm that was wrapped protectively around her. 

_I've waited long enough for this…and it paid off. _She thought quietly, amethyst eyes still locked on the sky. Now she was finally where she belonged, in his arms, content and happy all at the same time.

_||So many times when my heart was broken||_

_      ||Visions of you would keep me strong||_

_                  ||You were with me all along, guiding my every step||_

_                              ||You are all that I am…and I'll never forget||_

Her auburn hair flew with the wind, whipping every strand before her very eyes. Now looking at her hands, she remembered how everything went when they were little. Childhood friends, as one would say. But to her, _he_ was something else. He was more than a childhood friend…not a mere best friend…for he has been there for her ever since she landed on Destiny Islands, ever since she stepped foot on the golden grains of sand. 

Cherry-colored lips formed a thin smile, her long fingers tightening its grip on his muscular arm. He was so cute when he was small, with spiky chocolate hair and mischievous cobalt eyes. He would often question the smallest of things…especially about where she came from. Or were there any other places far out beyond their reach. He was inquisitive and cheerful, but as he grew older, he became one of the most handsome people in the whole universe, the ruler of this world. At such a young age, nineteen years to be exact, he had obtained wisdom and logic beyond his years, yet he would still act childish and playful. 

_||It was you…who first believed||_

_      ||In all that I was made to be||_

_                  ||It was you…looking in my eyes||_

_                              ||You held my hand and showed me life||_

_                                          ||And I've never been the same…since you first believed||_

Prying her gaze away from the sky, she looked up at the man who held her close to him, his arms wrapped around her figure, his head gently nestled on hers. He groaned as he buried his face in her strawberry scented hair, inhaling the succulent smell as he groaned again. 

"Kairi?" Sora asked, not bothering to open an eye. "You'd like to sleep now? Uh…I mean in your room." 

Kairi grinned before saying her reply. "Is it okay with you if we stay here a little longer?" 

Sora returned the grin, his face still buried in her auburn hair. "Sure. Just tell me when you're ready to go, all right? " He asked of her, expecting an answer. The only answer he got was a soft nod from Kairi, and satisfied, he went straight back to sleep.  

_||There were times when I'd thought I'd lost you||_

_      ||Fearing forever was a dream||_

_||But it wasn't what it seemed…placing your hand in mine||_

            ||_You could see in the dark…you were guiding my heart||_

Remembering the time when she waited for him, she shook her head plainly to drive the thoughts out of her head. Thinking that she stayed up for too long, Kairi gently nudged her companion to wake up. 

Cobalt blue eyes opened, staring at her innocently. 

"You wanna go?" Sora asked, now prying himself away from her. Kairi smiled and nodded, looking back at the star studded sky before leaving the King's Chambers' Balcony. Her fluffy white robe grazed over the marble floor as she closed the terrace door, locking it shut as she walked over to the newly appointed king. 

"So…" She started, plopping herself beside the king. Sora yawned, but then, at hearing her voice; his eyes sparkled, remembering the time when he was swallowed by the darkness.

"Where was my room again?" the nineteen-year-old girl asked, still confused by the immensity of space, rooms and corridors Disney Castle had. Sora laughed at her query. 

"It's right down the hall, the room next to mine, actually." 

Sora explained, seeing the blank look on Kairi's face. "So the room's all yours now. I don't want you to be too far away, like in the guest rooms that are two floors down, so I gave the room to you." 

"But what about Queen Minnie?" Kairi continued, earning another laugh from the king. 

"She's in the room beside Daisy's. I don't know why but she volunteered to be there." 

"Oh." 

"So, do you want me to drop you off there?" Sora asked jokingly, smirking at Kairi's reaction.

"It's just down the hall, Sora! I can walk!" Kairi daringly replied, walking to the door and opening it, her face faulting as she witnessed how long the corridor was and how spacious. 

"I told you." Sora laughed at her, standing up to accompany his best friend down the hallway. 

_||How many times did I pray you'd find me||_

_      ||How many wishes on a star?||_

_                  ||You were guiding my heart||_

As they arrived at the room, which was a few yards away from Sora's room, the time came where the two had to part ways. 

"Good night, Sora." Kairi murmured. 

"G'night, Kairi." Sora returned the greeting, pecked Kairi on the cheek before turning to walk away. Kairi looked at her hands as she thought about something. 

Immediately, Kairi grabbed onto Sora's arm and wheeled him around, sending Sora in a frenzy of surprise. Taking her hands in his, Sora looked inquisitively at the girl before him. 

"What's the matter, Kairi?" 

Her grip on his soft hands tightened as she tiptoed to him, cobalt meeting amethyst. In one short while, her cherry lips met his pale ones. Sora closed his eyes as Kairi did too, with Sora starting to lean Kairi up against the wall. Her hand left his as her fingers crawled to his chocolate brown hair, sifting it through her hand as Sora's held her close by the small of her back. Once they were out of breath, they parted, flustered and flushed.

"Well…good night." Both said at the same time, genuine smiles pasted on their faces. As each went back to their bedrooms, each knew that every day was going to be better. 

You made my wishes come true. You believed me. And I believed you. I just hope you won't leave me alone again. You promised me you'd come back, and you did, and I thank you for that. I love you, Sora. Don't forget that…wherever you go, I'm always with you. 

_                                                Wherever you go, I'm always with you._

Author's notes: PLOTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

CORNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__


End file.
